


Lili & Paul: The Story of Love

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Lili (1953)
Genre: Classic Film, F/M, Fanart, Leslie Caron, Love, Mel Ferrer, Puppets, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Fanart from the 1953 classic "Lili" starring Leslie Caron and Mel Ferrer.
Relationships: Lili Daurier/Carrot Top (Lili), Lili Daurier/Paul Berthalet (Lili), Lili Daurier/Reynardo (Lili)
Kudos: 2





	Lili & Paul: The Story of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Done quite a while back, this is from one of my favorite films. I highly recommend it to everyone! The love story is beautiful and Lili's interactions with the puppets are so sweet! :D <3


End file.
